The Girl Who Waited
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Rose would give her back the days that she had lost, the days she couldn't have, and the days to come. The days of Amelia Pond. *Sequel to An Ancient Creature*  Building up to 11/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Waited

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: I wasn't really planning on doing a sequel to "An Ancient Creature" but so many of you liked it that I have this crazy plot already set up. Enjoy.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Her eyes skimmed over the desks lined in the room. It was too clean and bare for her tastes. Books needed to be moved in. Experiments needed to be laid out. And her staff needed to be picked.

"So what do you think?" her head of department poked his head in the room.

Rose turned and gave him a grin, "A little bare but manageable."

He nodded vigorously while clasping his hands in front of him, "Grand. Simply grand." He gave a sudden jerk back and looked startled. Turning to him she saw him look behind him in surprise, "Hello there. Didn't I ask you to wait somewhere?"

"In your office," a small voice said from behind his legs.

Her head of department looked back at Rose in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Rose. This is my daughter…"

Before he could finish the girl peeked out from behind her father and held out her hand, "Hi."

Rose smiled at the girl's shyness and kneeled down to take her hand, "Hello there. I'm Rose."

The girl blinked up at her and hid behind her father once again, "I'm sorry Rose. She's a little shy. I've got to say that you'll probably be seeing a lot of her around here. The day center hasn't been set up yet and there's no one to watch her."

"Her mother?" Rose inquired as the girl peeked out at her again and swiftly hid behind her father. The girl was odd.

"Gone. This kiddo here," he tousled her hair affectionately and the girl pulled away before running down the hall, "is all I have. When the center is set up she will commence with her studies and training. But until then she'll probably be roaming the halls. Hope you don't mind. I'll try to keep her away."

Rose shook her head as she saw the girl peek around the corner of the hall and lock eyes with her, "It's been a while since I had a kiddo running around me. She's welcome any time."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

She felt the presence before it came upon her. Arms went to wrap themselves around her waist and she quickly maneuvered herself away. Throwing herself to the ground she kicked her leg out and knocked the person on their back on the training mats. Standing up she loomed over the impudent girl.

As she glared down at the girl her lips started to twitch, "What did I tell you about trying to tickle me while I'm training?"

The adolescent girl frowned and crossed her arms, "To stop and concentrate on my training."

"And?"

The girl huffed before answering, "Andddd….that you won't let me come over and watch you work in the lab if I do it again during training. Would you really do that?"

Nodding she pulled the girl off the ground. As she dusted her off she leaned forward and whispered in the girl's ear, "I'm sorry for knocking you down. High council was watching. I would never do that. You're always welcome. Always, kiddo."

Ruffling her hair she headed towards the next training area. Sticking her hands in her pocket she chuckled softly at the girl's grunt of indignation. That girl would be the death of her one day.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Hand me the second vial to the left of the Fluxbalf?" Rose asked from the other side of the room.

The teenage Time Lady jumped up from her seat and was across the room in seconds. Rose watched her as she scanned the shelves looking for the Fluxbalf sample. The young girl's fingers skimmed over the vials quickly as she tried to impress Rose.

The teenage Time Lady was always here. When she didn't have lessons, chores, or training of course. The young girl loved to spend her time among Rose's lab. Poking and prodding at things, reading labels, and asking to help. Rose's life had changed when the High Council had finally given her some free reign after being here for about 100 years. She had completed her training and education about two decades ago but it had only been recently that the High Council had let her do something that had been every other Time Lord's birth right. Rose Tyler was allowed to look into the Schism.

And in it she saw time itself. Wrapped around her so tightly and gently at the same time. It had scared and thrilled her intensely. When the experience was over the High Council had come and talked to her. They had come to believe that she was finally ready to become part of their society. A true member of the Gallifreyan people. She swallowed the lump in her throat. That had been one of the happiest days of her life. She finally felt at home.

In a couple months time she had acquired this lab position and was working on various projects in hopes of acquiring knowledge on the mysteries of time. And with this job came the girl that was watching her. The girl was a prodigy for her age. In fact she spent more time in her father's lab than at the academy since she was very young. And when she laid eyes on Rose she had become attached at the hip with her. She would follow Rose around when she was doing projects, at get togethers, and had even tried to sneak into the lab multiple times.

The young girl gave a shout of glee as she found it and Rose was pulled from her thoughts. Bringing it over to Rose she set it down on the table and took her seat. At first she had been slightly hesitant about the girl. The High Council had frowned upon the relationship at first. A young orphaned Time Lady hanging out with a 'being' like her was odd. Hence they were always watching the young girl closely. Looking for any mistakes or slip ups of the child with no mother. But they never caught on to anything. The girl's tenacity, brilliance and bravery intrigued Rose. And quite honestly she had begun to love the girl as much as the girl seemed to love her.

"Are you going to tell me what you're making or are you going to keep up with the mysterious act?"

Rose laughed at the brunette girl's bluntness, "You know how you always wanted to be ginger?"

The girls eyes lit up and she sat ram rod straight, "You didn't? But dad said that he wouldn't buy it for…"

Rose sniffed the concoction in front of her before adding the last ingredient. The liquid in the beaker turned a violent shade of purple instantly, "I did. He said he wouldn't buy it you the permanent stasis colour," Rose dipped her gloved hands in the mixture and turned towards the girl, "but he didn't say anything about me making it."

The girl jumped up and hugged Rose tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Rose smiled and hugged her quite awkwardly with her hands still covered in the mixture, "You're welcome. Now turn around. We've got to do this quick before he comes back. He's going to get a shock for sure."

All of a sudden the girl sat down and stared up at Rose with watery eyes.

Rose paused, "Hey…what's wrong?"

The girl wiped a couple stray tears away and looked down, "Sometimes…sometimes I wish you were my mum. Then I could always stay with you."

Rose felt her heart swell at the girl's confession. Smiling softly at the girl she shocked the girl by smearing some of the mixture on her cheek. She squealed at the cold and slimy mixture on her face and looked up at Rose, "I will always be there for you. And you're always welcome to stay with me. Always, kiddo."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Rose panted as she ran across the field. Screams tore through the night as the battle raged around them. When she made it over to the last place she saw the girl she stopped and frantically began looking around. She had to be around here. Somewhere. She had seen her.

The young Time Lady had followed her into something Rose never wanted her to be involved with. She had followed her into war. And as much as Rose tried to protect her she couldn't protect her from the atrocities of the battle field.

The sky lit up as a missile exploded nearby. The entire field was illuminated. Time seemed to stop as her eyes landed on the girl. She was on the ground of the medical tent. No longer having been deemed worthy of being saved they had placed her on the floor and continued with the next Time Lord. Her eyes were glazed over and blood was streaming down the side of her mouth, a large gaping wound having torn open her stomach and her hip.

Rose let out a cry of anguish as she bolted over to the girl. She didn't hesitate a second as she kneeled down next to her and began to check her vitals. They had to be wrong. She couldn't be deemed unlikely to live. This beautiful wonderful girl…no, woman would live. She had too. She was supposed to be looking for a career. Falling in love. Planning her wedding. She wasn't supposed to be here.

Rose grabbed some gauze and medicines from the small tables nearby and tried to stop the bleeding. Frantically she began to clean the wound and stopped when a hand wrapped around her wrist. Looking up at the young Time Lady's face she felt her vision cloud with tears as the hazel eyes bore into her.

"It's ok Rose."

Rose felt panic set in and she shook her head, "No, no, no. You'll be ok. I promise. I'll fix this."

The Time Lady bit her lip and tried not to cry, "You ca…can't. It's too deep."

She sat back and stared at the girl that had stayed with her for decades. The girl who had grown in front of her eyes into a beautiful woman. The girl who stood by her as she unraveled the mysteries of time. And the girl who waited for the day that Rose would show her the universe in her Tardis. And now….now it couldn't happen.

"You can't go. I won't let you. I haven't…"

The girl trailed her hand up Rose's arm and grasped her hand. Rose looked down at their hands. The red smeared all over her hand and body were wrong. She shouldn't have been there, "You have done everything. Absolutely everything."

Rose placed her hand on top of their clasped hands and leaned forward on them momentarily, "Amy please."

Amy's eyes held Rose's as her breathing became shallower, "All my life I have been told about upholding my family's honor because of my mother's passing. About my duty to Gallifrey. But the only honor I ever had was that you let me…that you let me…become part of your life. Almost as if I was your daughter. "

Rose let out a sob as Amy's hand became limp in hers. She was fading away right in front of her eyes. Scooping her body up into her arms she looked down at the dying woman. Pushing the ginger hair out of her eyes she placed a hand on the side of Amy's face. Amy frowned in confusion as she felt Rose's tears hit her cheeks. She knew she only had moments left.

"Amy. The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter."

Amy let out a sigh of relief as tears spilled down her cheeks. She smiled up at Rose and closed her eyes, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Rose brushed her hair down and kissed her forehead. Steeling her voice she replied, "Always kiddo. Always."

Rose rocked her back and forth. Ignoring the sounds of the war around her she held onto her daughter. Her daughter. And when her breathing stopped Rose felt the scream tear through her. A scream of loss and anguish.

"AMY!"

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Rose awoke in a panic. The sheets stuck to her sweaty skin and tears stained her face. Looking around her room she didn't understand where the battlefield went. Her hands were no longer covered in blood and Amy was not there. Amy. Realization hit her immediately and she realized she was in her Tardis. Her daughter had been gone for a very long time.

Pulling her knees up to her chest she leaned forward on them. It had all been a dream. It was always a dream. A dream of a memory held long ago. A dream that made her realize that even though Nelin had set her on her journey to find the Doctor a piece of her was missing. And it made it even harder to accept that her Amelia was gone.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

*Bimp*

*Bimp*

*Bimp*

Rose abandoned any pretenses of going back to sleep and made her way to the console room. There was a sound coming from the dash that clearly marked a landing. Gripping the console edge with one hand she tried to shake off the last bits of her dream. Flicking a couple switches and turning the consoles dash screen on she tried to ascertain where her Tardis had taken her.

After analyzing the star charts and maps she realized that her beautiful and brilliant Tardis had taken her to a place she hadn't been in hundreds of years. Voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler for its sunsets, spires, and soaring silver colonnades.

Taking a step back she peered at her front doors, "Now why would you take me to Apalapucia?"

/ / / / / / / / / / /

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is part of a three parter that I'm developing as a continuation of "An Ancient Creature." Hope you enjoy this and stick around. I'm going to mix some things up and finish it off the way I think things should have gone in "The Girl Who Waited."

Now leave me your opinions and feedback in the form of a sexy **REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Who Waited

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: I wasn't really planning on doing a sequel to "An Ancient Creature" but so many of you liked it that I have this crazy plot already set up. Enjoy.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**CHAPTER 2**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Holding her hand a couple inches from the door she hesitated. She had never done this before. Closing her eyes she brought her hand to her side. She had fought the others to do this. To be the one to bring the news. And here she was…hesitating. Hesitating to do what she had promised the High Council. 'Her' face flashed before her eyes and her eyes flew open. She had to do this.

Knocking gently she waited for an answer.

"Come in," a deep voice answered from inside.

Making her way inside she took in the familiar sight. Lying in a bed with wires and tubes hooked to his body was Amy's father. Tiberius. For the last couple months he had been bed ridden as the war had taken a great toll to his body. And after all that time he had finally woken up. She had visited him every day in hopes of his awakening to no such luck. And now his hazel eyes were locked on hers.

'Amy's eyes.'

"Hello Tiberius. It's good to see you awake," she said in a calm tone.

"It's good to see you as well my dear," he wheezed out. His throat obviously sore from the months of lack of use. He lifted his hand in her direction and she stepped forward. When she got to his bed she grasped his hand in hers.

Rose's eyes traced his worn face, "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy if you believe it. Can't wait to get out of here."

Biting her lip she delayed the inevitable, "Can't wait to get home and blow something up in your lab most likely."

He gave her a sleepy smile, "That only happened three times. You and Amy could never let that go."

"Never," she quickly replied. As much as she had tried to hide her wince at Amy's name Tiberius had noticed.

"Rose? What's…what's wrong?" Bowing her head she held his hand more tightly. He tugged on her hand when she didn't respond, "Rose. Tell me what's wrong."

Her vision became blurred as she looked up at him, "I tried so hard to stop her Tiberius. But she didn't….she didn't stop."

"Rose dear. You're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Amy. She's gone Tiberius."

"Gone? Gone where?"

Looking up at the Time Lord she spoke, "Amy's dead. She died. And…and…"

His mouth turned down and his eyes became confused, "But…but how? She was ok. She was in hiding."

"She followed me. Amy followed me into war."

His grip became tight and he looked away from her. Tears welled up in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. Not a noise came from him as he silently wept. Her guilt grew as she watched him. She had taken what belonged to this Time Lord. Taken what was his since Amy was brought into this world and led it to its death. Leaning forward she rested her forehead on their joined hands as guilt and shame tore through her.

"I'm sorry. She wouldn't listen. Wouldn't stop and look at what she was following me into. She was my responsibility…"

"Stop," his firm voice penetrated the room. He placed his other hand on her head gently as she peered up at him, "that girl would have followed you to the ends of the universe. You have nothing to apologize for." He wiped the stray tears off her cheeks and continued, "When Amy was little she dreamt of the stars. Dreamt of all the adventures that she would one day have. And you gave her that."

She shook her head, "No. No I didn't."

He patted her hand, "You brought the stars to her by allowing her to be part of your life. My dear you were her guiding light. And no matter how much you try to deny it I knew from the moment that she first saw you. You gave her something that I could never give her. You gave her a mother. And for that I am grateful Rose."

The word 'mother' hit her full force and she buried her face in their joined hands. Sobs tore through her as Amy's final moments flashed before her eyes.

'…_..the only honor I ever had was that you let me…that you let me…become part of your life. Almost as if I was your daughter.' _

'The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter.'

Sitting down on the bed he mumbled in a chocked voice, "I was her father."

Settling herself she spoke through her tears, "And I…I was her mother."

And there they stayed. For the rest of the night they sat together there. Mourning the loss of their child. Amelia.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Here we go….

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Her Tardis had landed in a strange room filled with, what one could only describe as, alien pieces of art. Literally. One was actually oozing some sort of purple puss. And everything was white. The walls, the floors, the doors. Everything except symbols that looked like red waterfalls in red circles on each side of a door way. It was a museum. Every sensibility told her it was. But somehow the room that was filled with odd paintings and sculptures didn't fit.

Standing a couple feet from the Tardis she took a small scanner out of her pocket. Pressing some buttons she scanned the room quickly.

The machine peeped twice in her hand and Rose took a step back in shock as she read the results. Time was layered here. Thousands of people had their time streams bent in a manner where they would repel each other while still being in the same location. Even though Rose couldn't see them she knew that there were people all around her. She was in a hospital. Not just any kind of hospital. She suddenly realized she was in the death ward of Apalapucia. She had heard of these so called 'death wards' during her travels but she had never been to one. From what she knew they were automated hospitals that ran thousands of time streams. And each time stream held one person. One person to make comfortable during their last days of life.

"The question is whose time stream am I in?"

Putting away the scanner she crossed the room and came upon a wall. When she turned to check if there was another exit she realized that she had passed through a door-way that seemed to stand parallel to the wall. Touching the arch it lit up and formed a white glow.

'Portal doorways.'

Walking forward she stepped through the doorway, "Well here we go."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

The halls were empty. No matter what door way she went through there was no sign of whose time stream she was in or any hospital staff. It was as if the hospital had been abandoned and there were no signs of life. That was until now. She had reached two white doors in between air ventilation screens that had some sort of red writing on it. Retrieving the scanner in her pocket she scanned the doors.

"Doctor…I'm waiting."

Eyes widening in astonishment she pushed the doors open and entered a room unlike any other. There were giant grey turbines that spanned the entire room and the inner workings of an engine room. Her voice caught in her throat as she started walking down the length of the room. The Doctor was somehow involved in this. And the more she thought of the possibilities that he was involved the quicker her stride became. No longer would she be afraid of him. Of what possible change he could bring to her lonely existence.

As she continued walking she almost missed the room that stood in between two old turbines. This small section was covered off with a barrier of various metal pieces that formed a curtain. Listening for any movement she edged closer. In a building where everything was perfect and clean, this was an oddity. And oddities were what she was here for.

Pulling back the curtain of metal she walked in. It was a metal room with various bits of metal put together to look like furniture. Scanning the cluttered room she relaxed as she realized there was no one there. But someone had definitely lived there recently. Made a life for themselves in this room.

'But why make a life in an old turbine room? This person must have been hiding.'

She stepped closer to a white robot that sat in a corner motionless. It had a face drawn on his blank head. Looking down she realized that its hands were cut off.

'So the anaesthetic rumours are true. Death ward drones to keep the dying calm. Whoever you are...you knew what was happening to you. And you were hiding from creatures just like this.'

As her concentration became fully centred on this odd robot she failed to hear the curtain open behind her. A clatter from behind her had her swivelling around.

Standing in the way of her only exit were three drones with their palms still up.

"This is a kindness," they spoke in a robotic voice as they came nearer.

Looking around for a weapon Rose spotted a broken off piece of pipe. Grabbing it she readied herself for the closest one to come nearer. Just as she was about to knock its head off the metal doorway was parted and a man walked through.

"Pause."

The androids hands fell to their sides and their heads dropped forward.

Not lowering the pipe Rose growled, "Who are you?"

The man grinned and put his hands in his pockets, "Hello Rose Tyler."

Rose took a step forward and repeated, "I said, who the hell are you?"

The man had short blonde hair and defined features. Dressed in a grey suit with a white crisp shirt he looked like a model out of a catalogue. He took a step forward, "No need to get testy Miss Tyler."

"Don't call me that," Rose gritted out. No one had called her by that name for a very long time. And she would rather avoid the memories attached to that name at the moment. Pointing the pipe at the man she said, "Now tell me. Who are you? What's going on here?"

The man walked forward a couple steps and ignored her question, "Then what should I call you?"

"Nothing. Names have power and I wish not to tell you," Rose said as she watched him carefully. His clothes did not look like hospital regulated garments and his way of manner unnerved her.

"We're not here to frighten you. You are exactly where you should be."

"We? Who else is here?"

The man gave a laugh and then stopped suddenly. His face froze and he didn't move an inch. His face twitched and he grunted. As she watched him she realized there was something wrong in his eyes. A vacant look had filled them before he twitched again and stood up straight.

Suddenly his body began changing and shifting. And in a matter of seconds before her stood the man that had given her the greatest gift anyone could ask for. Tiberius. His demeanor had changed completely in this new body as he stood stock still.

"I believe this form is more acceptable. We are the Teselecta. And we have a message. A message for Rose Tyler."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Rose lowered the pipe in shock. She had not seen this Time Lord for decades, "You can't be here. You died."

"He has died. This form is more acceptable. We are the Teselecta."

The memories hit her full force. The pain of losing Amy. The shame of not being able to protect her. The betrayal she felt she had committed to this man. Looking up she ignored his penetrating old eyes. This wasn't him. It might look like him don't to the last inch but it wasn't him, "What are you?"

"We are the Teselecta. We travel through space and time correcting events and assuring that proceedings occur in the proper order. There is a bigger picture here that you are part of," he paused and didn't speak for a couple moments.

This had to be some sort of robot. Its ability to shift its form in a pixelated manner gave it away. She came to the only conclusion that fit, "You're from the future."

"Yes Rose. We know everything that you have done and everything you must do."

"Prove it," she spat out in disbelief. Time had taught her to be wary of the kind of people or creatures who knew too much.

"You lost her. You lost Amy. She followed you into war because she loved you. And according to Nelin your greatest honour was having her as a daughter."

The pipe dropped to her side in shock. In her time of great sorrow and before she had disappeared into the stars Rose had confided in Nelin. Poured her heart out. And somehow coming from this thing with Amy's father's face made her heart break.

He continued without pause, "Nelin worked for a higher purpose. A bigger picture. And that picture is being threatened. Someone is trying to change the Doctor's future. Trying to change what must happen to him. What must happen to you. And your cooperation is of the upmost importance."

"Why?" her voice trembled. Whoever this being was had known of Nelin and the Doctor.

"You remember how he told you that the Doctor would need you?"

Her brow furrowed, "Yes."

He took the final steps towards her and touched her arm, "Rose Tyler...you are going to help him die."

She took a step back and looked up at him in shock, "Die? I thought, I thought Nelin meant that he would need me in this life. In this regeneration I would help him...I would help him stop the loneliness." She stopped speaking as she tried to piece his words together. It made no sense. Nelin had mentioned that the Doctor would die but what part had she in it. She couldn't help him die. The world needed him. And somewhere in that moment she realized that she needed him too, "You want me to help him die."

"Yes Rose. His song is ending. Nothing can change that. You must stop her."

"Stop who?"

"Stop the River."

She sighed and looked away, "I'm so tired of the vagueness. I'm supposed to stop the river? Just tell me. You're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense. You just aren't listening. You must find her. River Song. And stop her from changing what has already been set in stone."

"I can feel time shifting. There is no denying that. But you expect me to just take your advice and run with it? You might have known Nelin but I don't know you. You might have Tiberius's face but you are not him. You're telling me the Doctor is meant to die and I'm to help him. No. No. I won't. The universe needs him."

'I need him.'

He pursed his lips and enunciated each word, "Nelin always said you were quite difficult. This woman has been cheated out of a life she was dealt and wishes to change things. She does not understand the flow of time. I'm sorry Ms. Tyler but this is what must happen. Nelin promised you that your loneliness would end. And this is how it's going to happen."

A flaw in his plan emerged, "If he's dead then how will my loneliness be gone? Explain that to me."

"Because you're going with him. Your song will continue with him. You're an ancient creature. Both of you. Drenched in the blood of the innocent. Drifting in space through an endless maze. Such creatures...death would be a gift. And together you will end the loneliness and be together forever."

Her breathe caught in her throat as he spoke Nelin's words, "And where would we go?"

"Somewhere new. Another plane of existence that both of you have never experienced before. You'll turn the page in your new life. This world isn't the only one. Trust me on that. And once you're gone from your body you go there."

"To heaven?"

He shrugged, "Eh...not quite. But close enough."

Keeping an eye on him she began to think about the words spoken by this weird being. The Teselecta. As much as she tried to deny it, his words fit. They fit together with what Nelin had told her. She had hoped, a silly hope really, that their loneliness would end together in this life. But apparently they weren't being allowed this. They would end their loneliness in another life.

_The time is coming. I will soon leave this place. But your time is coming as well. The time where your song ends…and another begins. With him._

"He knew."

He had known the entire time when he was dying that Rose wouldn't be able to spend the remaining years of her life with him in this universe. And her Tardis had brought her here. It had taken her where she needed to be. Not where she wanted to be. She was brought out of her thoughts when the Teselecta spoke, "Our time is up Rose Tyler and now you must go."

"What? I need more information. It fits. I won't deny it. But if you know Nelin as well as I do you know that I followed his first set of instructions. I have been letting my Tardis lead me to where I'm supposed to be. The Tardis wants me here. I understand that now. But I don't understand who River Song is and how you know this."

"How I know this is irrelevant. We have guided you here to tell you to stop her."

Rose shook her head in question, "So the Doctor can die? And what do you gain from this?"

There was an awkward pause and both creatures stared each other down, "Nothing. It is just how his time stream comes to an end. And so does yours. Do you now believe my words to be true Rose Tyler of Gallifrey?"

Placing the pipe down she could no longer deny what was happening, "I do."

"Then there is no more that we can tell you. You have always been able to guide him and take care of him when he needed someone the most. Two creatures...brought together to end their loneliness. Now the time has come where we will no longer see each other."

"Where are you going?" she peered up at him in confusion. The pieces were just beginning to fall into place and the Teselecta were leaving? No. She needed more time to work this out.

The Teselecta/Tiberius shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. You are. She's here."

"She?" her brow furrowed and she took a step forward, "Who's here?"

"Amy's here."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

TO BE CONTINUED...

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: I really want to thank everyone for reading. I've been a little overwhelmed with school work and had to put this on hold. Also...this is my SECOND draft. I didn't like the first one and had to revamp it.

So tell me what you think! **REVIEW, REVIEW, AND HIT THAT MAGIC BUTTON!**

**P.S. BETA readers needed! Help me spot mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl Who Waited

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: I wasn't really planning on doing a sequel to "An Ancient Creature" but so many of you liked it that I have this crazy plot already set up. Enjoy. This is the last piece of 'The Girl Who Waited.'

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**CHAPTER 3**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Threading her fingers through the grass she relaxed her body even more into the ground. Bits of the grass tickled her bare legs and arms as the breeze blew by her. This was her sanctuary. Her garden was the one spot in Gallifrey where she could relax without having to deal with the High Council's constant questioning about when she would take her studies out into the universe. She had been making leaps in her studies into the study of the void and its connection to the schism and the High Council believed it was time for her to take a Tardis. But she couldn't. Not without Amy.

In the time that she had known the girl she had learned to love again. And with that came the realization that Amy was her family. She couldn't leave without her. She couldn't imagine herself discovering new planets, races, and the wonders of time without the permanently red headed girl at her side. Making jokes. Helping her with her experiments. And even cataloguing wouldn't be complete without her.

Something poked her foot and she looked over to her side.

"Yes?"

"You're hundreds of miles away."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "And how can you tell that?"

Amy scrunched up her face in a mocking imitation of Rose's face and looked up at the star riddled sky, "Because you've got this look on your face. The 'I've got something mind blowingly important on my mind but I don't want to tell you' look. So what's going on in that Time Lady brain of yours?"

"I'm not a Time Lady."

Amy waved her off, "We both know you're more of a Time Lady then half of those wannabes in the High Council. The sooner you realize that the better."

Rose smiled at Amy's insistence that Rose was just as good as any other Time Lord. Poking Amy with her foot she replied, "What makes you think that I want to tell you? I've got the 'I don't want to tell you' look."

Peering up at the stars Amy named another constellation before replying, "Because you always tell me."

Hiding her grin she poked her with her foot once more, "Lucky I like you."

"Love me is the proper word," Amy said with a smirk.

Reaching over Rose grabbed Amy's hand and laced her fingers with hers. The gesture one of comfort between them. Before realized what she was saying the words were spilling out of her mouth, "Come with me."

Amy was half way through naming another set of constellations but paused at Rose's words. Turning her head she peered over at her, "What?"

The confusion was clear across her face but Rose decided to go with it. Subconsciously she knew she couldn't do this alone and now she realized the only solution would be for Amy to come with her, "The High Council wants me to take a Tardis soon and do my experiments past the void. And I want you to come with me."

Watching her she saw the confusion turn into joy, "You want me to go with you?"

"Did I stutter?" Rose said in a teasing manner as a smile split Amy's face.

Amy gave a laugh and pushed her shoulder, "Getting cheeky never worked before and it's not working now."

Rose laughed for a couple seconds before giving Amy's hand a squeeze, "I'm serious. I'll need some company. And what better company than you."

Amy turned her head away and looked up at the stars, "So when would you be leaving?"

Apprehension gripped Rose's heart on the possibility that Amy wouldn't come with her, "Well with getting everything organized and set up for my experiments I would say about a year. You don't have to.."

Amy interrupted her, "You're my family Rose. I'd follow you anywhere. As long as I'm welcome."

Warmth spread through her chest as she watched Amy's eyes flicker across the skies. Family. That's what they were. And because of that Amy would follow her anywhere, "Always kiddo."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Rose staggered backwards and her face turned cold, "Don't you dare speak her name. She's gone."

"No. You are in a different dimension Rose. There is a version of her in this one. She's here. And she's so lost."

Rose's breathing increased and she bit her lip. What he said was out there but...this could be her chance. What she had dreamed of for so long could occur in this dimension. This was her chance to make things right, "She's here? Where...where is she then?"

"You have ended up in her time stream. The last one of this dying hospital. And she has come upon trouble that she cannot escape alone from. She's stuck."

Realization hit her as the pieces fell together, "She lives here." Theories of how Amy could have ended up here began to run through her mind a mile a minute and she couldn't stop her chest from exploding with happiness. It was nearly impossible. But nearly left a small chance that it could be possible.

Looking back up at the Teselecta with hard eyes she spoke, "Where is she?"

"You must promise us that you will help stop River Song and guarantee the Doctor's death."

Rose's eyes stared at him in shock, "Or what?"

"Or we won't tell you where she is. And by the time you reach her she will be gone. Gone somwhere that you won't be able to reach her."

Clenching her fists her eyes misted over. Decisions like these weren't light. And she hated the fact that she only had seconds to answer. For if this being was speaking the truth Amy could be dying at this moment. Again. And she would be too late. Again.

"Promise me Rose."

She was silent for a couple more seconds before looking him straight in the eye and nodding, "I promise. I promise I will help the Doctor's song end."

"Not just his. Yours as well."

She nodded again in desperation. She needed to find Amy now, "Yes. I promise. Anything. Just tell me where she is."

The Teselecta eyed her for a moment. As if taking in her full person and deciding whether she had fully committed herself to their wishes. The Teselecta nodded and pulled out a blue journal from his jacket pocket. He walked up to her and handed it to her, "She's in quadrant 4 section 3. Museum Section."

Rose took the book from his outstretched hand, "And this?"

"Spoilers. To help guide you. And Amy."

An alarm bell suddenly went off in the building and a hollow voice reported, "BREACH IN QUADRANT 4 SECTION 3. BREACH."

Rose put the journal away in her inner coat pocket. The journal would have to wait. Amy needed her. Stepping around the man she made her way towards the door. Just as she placed her hand on the partition of the metal doorway the Teselecta spoke.

"Death is a part of living Ms. Tyler. Amy. The Doctor. You. All living creatures. There are many things we know Rose. And this is one of them. Both of your songs are ending and another one will begin with Amy. She will carry on the Doctor's work. Your work. You must train her. Make her ready."

Closing her eyes for a moment she took a steadying breath before replying, "I will."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Something was definitely wrong. As she followed her scanner around the hospital she realized that all the hospital androids were heading towards the exact same sector. Whatever was happening was more than a breach. Gripping the metal pipe that she had picked up while exiting the engine room she peered swiftly around corner after corner. Hallway after hallway. Some were clear and others weren't. And every swing took another androids head clear off.

After finally going through a portal doorway she ended up in a portal room. A circle of portal doorways surrounded a single control panel in the middle. Scanning the panel she began uploading and translating the destination charter.

'Museum Sector. Museum Sector. I was there. Where are you?'

Just as she was half way through the list a red warning flashed over the screen. Scanning through the note quickly she realized she only had moments before the androids came pouring in through the portal doorways. She was close. And she wouldn't fail.

Her fingers quickly flickered over the scanner as she rapidly went through hundreds of destinations. It was here somewhere. Almost a third of the list down she spotted it. The Museum Sector. Entering the coordinates she watched as the doorway came to life. Pocketing the scanner she walked through the doorway. It only took a flash and Rose was there. She was in a room that looked just like the one she had walked through when she had arrived.

Rose stood in shock when she saw that in the middle of the room stood a fiery red head. Her grunts echoed off the wall as she cut down the androids surrounding her swiftly. And standing across the room was the Tardis. Big and blue as always. The light bulb on top of the Tardis began to flash and she began to dematerialize.

'He's leaving her.'

Breaking out of the reverie she began walking forward and taking down the androids heads one by one. With every step she took the woman's features became more identifiable.

'Pale skin.'

'Elegant hands and legs.'

'Defined facial features.'

She managed to let one word before tears sprang to her eyes, "Amy."

/ / / / / / / /

Her features were more defined and age grew on her well. But it was Amy. There was no doubt in her mind. The Teselecta were telling the truth. Suddenly the portal doorways flashed behind her and more androids began to pour into the room. Seeing that they were closing in around Amy she began to fiercely put down the androids.

'We need to get out of here.'

Letting out a soft whistle she called for her Tardis. As she got closer to Amy it seemed that her presence wasn't acknowledged yet. Amy just kept on tearing down the androids with a vicious passion. But they kept on coming. And it seemed like every step she took towards Amy placed her five feet away.

While knocking another androids head off Rose heard a soft cry and then a thud.

'This is a kindness,' the androids repeated as they knelt down at the feet of Amy's fallen body.

"Amy!" Fury swept over her and adrenaline pumped through her system. The room was suddenly drowned out by the whirling sound of the Tardis as it began to materialize to the left of Amy's body. Quickly scanning the room she took care of the androids on the left flank of Amy. When she finally reached Amy she kicked her foot out and smashed in the head of the last android blocking her way.

Letting out another soft whistle she heard the Tardis doors creak open. Rose grabbed Amy underneath her arm pits and dragged her inside the Tardis. Leaving her body on the inner entrance platform she slammed the doors of the Tardis shut just as the androids began to shoot their anaesthetic darts from their chest cavities. Turning back she ran to the central console and set coordinates to put them as far as they could from Apalapucia.

Gripping the end of the console her heart rate slowed down and her mind finally processed what had occurred. She had rescued Amy. Looking up she felt tears spring to her eyes as she took her in. Her red hair flared around her and she looked to be sleeping. Making her way over Rose began to check her vitals. She wasn't hurt. Actually she seemed to be in perfect shape. Just asleep from the anaesthetic touch of the androids. Just as she finished examining Amy her figure began to blur and become distorted. Panicking Rose touched the sides of her face and prayed that this wasn't a dream. That this was real. That she was being given another chance. That this wasn't a cruel joke on the part of the Teselecta.

When black spots started emerging in her vision Rose knew that it was something else. Running her hands over her body she stumbled upon two anaesthetic darts sticking out of her side. She gasped as she yanked them out and tossed them to the ground. Her body began to sag and her hearing became muffled as the darts began to take effect. Pulling back from Amy she collapsed next to her. And as unconsciousness beckoned her she peered over at Amy and laced her fingers with hers.

"I got you kiddo. Always."

Family. That's what they were. No matter what dimension. No matter what world. Amy was her family. Amy was also the girl who waited. And the waiting was over.

/ / / / / / / /

The end...for now!

/ / / / / / / /

Author's Note: I am so bad! I am so sorry. I kind of got side tracked with a Sherlock crossover I've been working on. I know! Bad girl! Must get this done. So in an effort to keep you guys happy I'm putting those stories on the back burner and concentrating on this bad boy.

So after reviewing it I thought this would be the perfect time to end this part of the series. It's totally necessary because there is a change of POV that I think garners itself its own spot. And who's this POV of? AMY! It's already in the works so I'm aiming to have it up by Friday! So add me to your **AUTHOR ALERTS!**

And don't forget to **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**P.S. Press the little button and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
